


Of Tissues and Lotion

by Gamebird



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 16:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamebird/pseuds/Gamebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Sylar have just started living together. Sylar objects to Peter's habits. Peter objects to Sylar's objections.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Tissues and Lotion

Peter walked out of his kitchen to see Sylar standing near the door of his bedroom, a box of tissues in hand. Peter's brow furrowed. "Is that the box from next to my bed?"

"Yes," Sylar said in distaste. "I was going to put it somewhere … less gross."

Peter made an exasperated noise and snatched the box away from his new roommate, replacing it where he needed it, next to the bed. "You want to know what's really gross? That you think it's okay for me to spunk on my sheets, but not in a tissue. The box stays."


End file.
